Gute Arbeit, Lucy!
by Cara fallen from the Sky
Summary: Lucy war sich eigentlich immer ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihrem Team und damit auch Fairy Tail im Grunde wenig nützte. Sie war nun mal nicht so stark, wie ihre Freunde. Doch an einem eigentlich ganz normalen Tag in der Gilde soll man sie eines besseren belehren. Und Natsu passt die ganze Unruhe gar nicht so in den Kram, da er die ganze Zeit mit ihr reden will und nicht dazu kommt.


**Gute Arbeit, Lucy**

Lucy trank gerade eine stärkende Tasse Kakao mit Mirajane, die im Moment mal nichts zu tun hatte. Es war schön mal wieder einfach so mit einer Freundin zu quatschen, denn in letzter Zeit war sie mit ihrem Team unerwartet viel unterwegs gewesen.

Erza Scarlett, die gefürchtete Titania, Königin der Feen.

Gray Fullbuster, der schnellste Eisalchemist in ganz Fione und natürlich…das Monster von einem feuerfesten Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. (mit der schnellsten fliegenden Katze im Gepäck…Happy, der Katzamander)

Das zerstörungsfreudigste Team von Fairy Tail.

Jetzt war Lucy froh, dass sie einfach mal ruhig bei Mira sitzen durfte, denn ihre 4 Freunde waren manchmal wirklich mehr als anstrengend.

„Ich komme mir richtig nutzlos vor." sagte Lucy schließlich zu Mira, die nur fragend die Augenbraue hob.

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich komme mir nicht nur so vor,…ich bin es!" Lucy lehnte sich schicksalsergebend seufzend auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Bis jetzt war ich meinem Team noch nie von wirklichem Nutzen! Im direkten Kampf kann man sagen, bin ich absolut nutzlos."

„Lucy, du darfst nicht vergessen, dass deine Hintergrundarbeit aber auch immer sehr viel wert ist und deine Partner das auch zu schätzen wissen."

„Ich weiß." maulte Lucy. „Aber danach immer gerettet zu werden, - lässt einen dann doch etwas überflüssig vorkommen."

„LUUUUUUUUUUCCCYYYYYYYYYYY!" hörte sie dann plötzlich Natsus Stimme von hinten rufen. „Hier bist du. Wir haben dich schon überall gesucht."

Mit _„wir"_ meinte er natürlich Happy und sich. „Aye!"

„Hättest du dann nicht mit dem Suchen hier anfangen sollen? Was kann dann schon „überall" sein?"

„Na- in deinem Bett, in der Küche, beim Schreibtisch, im Bad, im Kühlschrank…"

„DU WARST SCHON WIEDER IN MEINER WOHNUNG!"

Mira lächelte, während Lucy aufgesprungen war und versuchte Natsu zur Schnecke zu machen. Der Junge stand aber völlig unbeeindruckt da und beobachtete den Ausbruch der „Fury-Lucy".

„Oi, Natsu!" kam es von Gray. „Hast du Lucy wieder auf die Palme gebracht?"

„Gray!" zischte Lucy sofort. „Zieh dir gefälligst deine Sachen wieder an!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verzog sich der Eismagier wieder aus Lucys Herrschaftsgebiet…und suchte seine verschollen gegangene Hose.

„Lucy." fing Natsu wieder an. „Was ich dir sagen wollte – "

„Mit dir bin ich noch nicht fertig!" rief Lucy mit einem angesäuerten Ton. „Mir reicht es _wirklich_, immer wenn ich nach Hause komme, ist mein Kühlschrank leer und mein Bett voller Asche. Du hattest doch…"

Mira lächelte einfach und trank in aller seelenruhe ihren Kakao.

In Ruhe mit Lucy reden,…das wäre wirklich mal schön. Aber gar nicht so einfach.

„Lucy!" rief nun Erza, quer durch die Gilde und kam direkt auf die Stellarmagierin zugeschritten. Sie schupste Natsu grob beiseite und sah Lucy einen todernsten Blick an.

„Lucy! Erinnerst du dich noch an – an…diese Sache von der ich dir letztens erzählt habe? Jetzt wo deine Miete mal für eine Weile nicht fällig ist…dachte ich mir…hm…na du weißt schon. Würdest du mir dann helfen?"

Natsu machte ein Gesicht als hätte jemand versucht ihm die 4. binomische Formel zu erklären. (A.N: Die gibt es übrigens nicht, so sehr man auch nach ihr sucht, okay?!^^)

Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. „Erza, ich glaube daraus wird diesmal nichts. Du hast nämlich ganz andere Probleme."

„Aha?!" machte Erza nur und sah jetzt schon recht verärgert aus.

„Ja." sagte Lucy daraufhin knapp und die beiden Frauen funkelten sich an. „ Du hast nämlich…" sagte Lucy. „bei deinem letzten Casinobesuch so einige Spuren hinterlassen."

Erzas Mine schien etwas zu bröckeln.

„Und da du dort _meine_anstatt deiner Adresse hinterlassen hast…"

Erza behielt trotzig ein nichtssagendes Gesicht, dessen Augen allerdings verräterisch oft blinzelten.

„…habe ich nun deine ganzen Beschwerdebriefe bekommen."

Einen Moment machte Lucy eine dramatische Pause und ließ Erza ihrer Schmach schmoren. Natsus und Happys Gesichter waren köstlich und Mira…lächelte.

Lucy ließ sich Zeit mit dem Betrachten der Szene, aber nicht allzu viel, denn Erza sah schon so aus als wenn sie gleich vor ihr auf die Knie fallen wollte, und diese Blamage wollte sie ihr eigentlich ersparen.

Ihre Strafe (in Form einer Schrecksekunde) hatte sie gehabt.

„Aber keine Sorge, Erza." sagte Lucy jetzt. „Ich habe die Adresse des Casinobesitzers rausgekriegt und darüber hinaus auch seine Lieblingspralinen…ach ja und er liebt klassische Musik." Lucy gab der verdutzt dreinblickenden Erza einen kleinen aber dick gepackten Briefumschlag aus ihrer Handtasche. „Da steht alles nützliche was du brauchen könntest, um ein gutes Gespräch zu führen."

Ohne ein Wort drückte Erza Lucy erst einmal an ihre Rüstung.

„Du bist ein Schatz, Lucy. Danke!"

Und schon war Titania wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Ich werde diese unangenehme Angelegenheit sofort aus dem Weg schaffen." rief sie noch.

Natsu runzelte die Stirn und wechselte verständnislose Blicke mit Happy. „Wovon haben die beiden denn da bloß gerade geredet?"

„Ich habe auch kein Wort verstanden." antwortet Happy.

„Das ist auch nicht so wichtig." sagte Lucy und setzte sich wieder zu Mira. „Ja, Mira. Was ich dir noch erzählen wollte. Als wir dann schließlich beim Auftraggeber angekommen waren…-"

„Luce!" meldete sich Natsu noch mal.

„Ja, Natsu?" Lucy schaute ihn über die Schultern hinweg an. Natsu sah ein wenig grimmig aus. „Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass-"

„HEY IHR SATANSBRATEN! Ich habe eine wichtige Ansage zu machen." rief Makarov von der Bar aus.

„Alter! Warum muss man mich denn heute ständig unterbrechen?"

„Klappe Natsu. Der Meister möchte etwas sagen." blaffte ihn Gray von der Seite an.

„Suchst du Streit, Flöckchen?!"

„Hast du gerade ‚Flöckchen' zu mir gesagt, du Flammen-Hirni?"

„RUHE!" Makarovs Faust schoss aus dem Nichts auf die beiden Streithähne herab.

„Also wenn mir nun endlich mal jemand zuhören würde… Unsere alljährliche Abrechnung ist fertig und ihr habt es mir auch dieses Jahr nicht gerade einfach gemacht."

Gray und Natsu rappelten sich mit brummenden Köpfen wieder hoch. Lucy hörte interessiert zu und Mira flitzte schnell nach vorne, um dem Meister mit den Unterlagen zu assistentieren.

„Mal wieder gingen massenhaft Gebäude zu Bruch und die Beschwerdebriefe bezeugen euren Weg durch die Welt. Der Concil ist wie immer nicht begeistert und bla bla ihr wisst was ich davon halte. An einige von euch muss ich aber besonders mein Wort richten…" Sein Blick schweifte scharf durch die Menge und blieb schließlich an Levy kleben.

„Levy McGarden!"

„Ja?" piepste sie.

„Du hast mit deinem Team bestimmt am meisten Aufträge erledigt. Die Klienten waren ausnahmslos mit euch zufrieden und haben manchmal zusätzliche Spenden zu Fairy Tail geschickt. Gute Arbeit, Team Shadowgear."

„Levy!" feierten Jet und Droi gleichzeitig.

„Das Lob gilt euch doch genauso." murrte Levy bloß. „Und als wir neulich eine ganze Ebene in einen Urwald verwandelt haben, waren die Leute sicher nur begrenzt zufrieden gewesen."

„Max…" sprach Makarov weiter. „Du hast in diesem Jahr wohl jeden erdenklichen Verkaufsjob übernommen, von unserem Fanshop bis hin zu Moderationen. Vielen Dank auch dafür!"

Makarov machte eine kurze Pause und man klopfte Max von allen Seiten auf die Schultern.

„Wo ist Juvia?" fragte der Meister dann und mit einem klaren „Hier!" trat die Regenfrau aus der Menge heraus. Lucy sah, wie sie einen kurzen Blick zu Gray hinüberwarf, der diesen allerdings nicht im Geringsten mitbekam, da er sich gerade ein Blickduell mit Natsu lieferte. Die beiden…

„Juvia, du scheinst dich hier sehr schnell und sehr gut eingelebt zu haben und ich habe auch nichts an dir zu bemängeln, aber…Letzte Woche hast du eine halbe Stadt geflutet, sodass einige Tage kein Mensch durch die Straßen laufen konnte."

„Was?" rief Gray und lachte. „Sie hat eine Stadt geflutet?!"

Natsu knurrte kurz und schlug daraufhin seine Faust in Grays Gesicht. „EY! Ignorier mich nicht!"

„Hast du überhaupt mit mir geredet?!"

„Stress?"

Lucy erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an den Tag an dem sie Fairy Tail beigetreten war. Da hatte Makarov auch so eine Auswertung gemacht. Es lief schließlich ganz genauso ab. Das Lob war ungewöhnlich gewesen, aber ansonsten bekam jeder sein Fett weg. Cana, Alzack, Gajeel, Elfman und Macao…einfach alle. Keiner schien wesentlich besser zu sein als der andere.

Makarov hatte viel zu sagen, fasste sich aber kurz – und schließlich nahm er einen großen Stoß Zettel in die Hand und hob ihn drohend in die Luft. Er seufzt schwer und sagte vorerst nichts.

Lucy musste schwer schlucken.

„Natsu und Team!" sagte Makarov bloß.

Lucy wich das Blut aus dem Gesicht und sie merkte, dass Natsu und Happy neben ihr mächtig zusammengesunken waren.

Der Stapel mit den Beschwerden war groß… sehr groß… mindestens doppelt so dick wie der andere, bereits abgearbeitete Teil.

Makarov strafte erst Gray, der ein wenig schlotterte, dann Happy. der sich hinter Lucy versteckte, dann Lucy mit einem eiskalten Blick. Danach Natsu, der eine Grimasse zog als wolle er versuchen sich in einen Stein zu verwandeln.

„Wenn ich euch alle Städte und Plätze aufzählen müsste die, verbrannt, zerhäckselt oder vereist wurden würden wir nächstes Jahr noch hier stehen.

Ihr habt mich UNMENGEN an Geld gekostet und der Concil… darüber will ich gar nicht erst reden… aber ABER!"

Lucy und die anderen trauten sich jetzt vorsichtig hochzusehen.

„Ihr habt mich diesmal nicht halb so viele Jewels gekostet, wie ich befürchtet und einkalkuliert habe."

„WAS?" kam es wie aus einem Mund aus den 4 anwesenden Teammitgliedern. (Erza ausgenommen. Sie wusste wohl wann es Zeit war zu verschwinden…^^)

Makarov sprach mit einem merkwürdigen Grinsen weiter. „Ich habe mit einer weit größeren Zerstörungswut gerechnet. Viele Orte an denen ihr ward und Aufträge hattet stehen nicht ober haben nicht einmal Schaden genommen."

Das Lob kam so unerwartet und plötzlich dass es allen die Sprache verschlug.

„Ich bin der Sache auf den Grund gegangen und wollte die Ursache für eure unerwartete Milde erfahren und ich bin höchst erfreut. Gute Arbeit, Lucy!"

Lucys Augen wurden vor Ungläubigkeit ganz groß und Gray und Natsu sahen sie blöd, jeder jeweils von einer Seite, an. Happy blinzelte.

„Du warst in den meisten Fällen der Grund der unseren Chaoten Einhalt geboten hat. Erza, Natsu und Gray hätten wohl weitaus mehr Schaden angerichtet, wenn du nicht immer geistesgegenwärtig eingegriffen hättest.

Vielen Dank, Lucy. Du hast mich garantiert vor dem sicheren Ruin gerettet."

Da war sie baff. Sie war auch noch baff als alle um sie herum in Jubel ausbrachen, der Meister noch ein paar motivierende Worte in den Saal rief und wieder ein halbes Fest ausbrach.

Erst als sie später mit Levy und Mira an der Theke saß kam sie wieder gedanklich zu sich zurück.

„Na, da hast du es Lucy. Du bist alles andere als unwichtig für das Team." sagte Mira.

„Damit hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet. Ich habe selbst auch so einiges kaputt gemacht." sagte Lucy.

„Das fällt nicht ins Gewicht." erklärte Levy. „Der Meister rechnet immer so und so viel Kollerteralschäden ein. Bloß liegen wir meist weit über seinen Berechnungen."

Mira stellte Lucy zur Feier des Tages eine heiße Schokolade vor die Nase. „Du bist unverzichtbar, Lucy. Du bist die einzige auf die Natsu hört, wenn er in Rage ist und Erza und Gray halten viel auf deine Meinung, also der Meister hat schon recht. Du bist das denkende und lenkende Element im Team ohne jemals die Führungsposition einzunehmen."

„Das ist schon bemerkenswert." pflichtet Levy bei.

Lucy lachte, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. „So viel Lob vertrage ich gar nicht."

„Da musst du durch." lachte Levy. „Prost!"

„Aye! Prost." rief Happy, der gerade dazugeflogen kam. „Trink nicht so viel, Lucy. Sonst lallst du wieder so peinliche Sachen."

„Ich lalle gar nichts, du Katze!"

„Wie auch immer, Lucy, könntest du Natsu bitte sagen, dass ich heute bei Wendy und Charle auf Fairy Hills übernachte?!"

„Ja, klar. Wo ist denn Natsu?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich finde ihn gerade nicht mehr, aber er wird sicherlich noch mal bei dir aufkreuzen."

„Bestimmt." Da fiel ihr ein,… wollte Natsu ihr nicht irgendwas sagen? Was war das denn gewesen? Hatte sie es vergessen? Hatte er es überhaupt gesagt?

Der Abend wurde lang und irgendwann vergas Lucy selbst das. Levy stellte ihr ein neues Buch vor und Mira erzählte wie Elfman letztens versucht hatte, einen Braten zuzubereiten… ohne Topf.

Als draußen langsam die Sonne unterging, erinnerte sich Lucy, dass sie noch ein Kapitel an ihrem Buch schreiben wollte und sie neue Zahnpasta brauchte. Sie sollte nun also gehen, ehe die Läden alle schloßen.

Sie war fast erleichtert als sie das Tor hinter sich schloss und sie die kühle Abendluft atmete.

Lucy war noch nicht weit von der Gilde entfernt, als sie auf der Keimauer des Flusses eine Gestalt sitzen sah. So im Halbdunkel war es ihr schon etwas unheimlich und doch musste sie ziemlich nah an der unbeweglich dasitzenden Gestalt vorbei.

‚Verdammt!' dachte sie bei sich. Sie vermied es immer in solche Situationen zu kommen… und dann sowas. Lucy versuchte ihre Schritte möglichst nicht aufdringlich laut auf der leeren Straße schallen zu lassen und sie ließ diese unheimliche Gestalt nicht aus den Augen.

Doch als sie näher kam, und sie immer nervöser wurde, kam die Statur des Unbekannten ihr plötzlich bekannt vor und unter dem Licht der dimmrigen Straßenlaterne, erkannte sie einen silbergrauen Schuppenschal und pinke Haare, die in dem Licht aber eher orange wirkten.

All die verängstigte Anspannung verschwand aus Lucys Körper.

„Was machst du hier draußen, Natsu?" Die Gestalt zuckte je kurz zusammen und drehte sich herum.

„Ey, Hey … Lucy, was machst du denn hier? Ich hab dich gar nicht…und du…ähm…"

Lucy wunderte sich. Er war doch sonst nie so leicht zu erschrecken.

„Hast du mich nicht kommen hören?"

„Ich war tief in Gedanken."

Lucy beschloss das einfach mal zu übergehen „Happy schläft heute auf Fairy Hills, soll ich dir von ihm sagen. Er hat dich nicht mehr gefunden, als er aufbrechen wollte."

„Ja, ist ok." sagte Natsu und guckte wieder runter ins Wasser. Seine Grübelei war schon eigenartig und Lucy konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Natsu, was ist los? Was hat dir so die Laune versaut?"

„Gar nichts. Ist ok, Lucy. Geh einfach nach Hause."

‚_Geh einfach nach Hause'_

Das war wohl das Schlimmste, das Natsu ihr jemals gesagt hatte. Dieser gleichgültige Ton und normalerweise begleitete er sie doch mit Freuden…

Lucy zog also scharf die Luft ein und ging alles Mögliche im Kopf durch.

„Wenn es wegen heute in der Gilde ist…" fing sie an und Natsu guckte schräge zu ihr hoch. „Ich finde immer noch nicht, dass ich das Lob vom Meister wirklich verdient habe. Ich meine, - du hast dich auch ganz alleine darum bemüht weniger zu zerstören und ich finde wirklich, du hast da – Fortschritte gemacht und so sollte der Meister –"

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Lucy!" sagte Natsu freundlich und so guckte sie von ihren Schuhen hoch in sein Gesicht. Er schenkte ihr sogar ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Nichts Wichtiges. Ich hatte mir nur für heute etwas vorgenommen und das hat alles nicht so geklappt, wie ich eigentlich wollte. Das ist alles."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest."

„Nicht wichtig!"

Lucy blies sich kurz die Wangen auf. „Du kannst doch nicht etwas andeuten und mich dann so hängen lassen. Komm erzähl's mir! Jetzt bin ich neugierig geworden!"

„Nein, jetzt ist blöd. weil die… nun ja und vorhin als ich dir…du…ich weiß nicht." stotterte er. „Ich machs morgen! Versprochen, Lucy. Morgen!"

Er stand auf und wollte gehen, als Lucy die Schnalle seines Rucksacks noch zu fassen bekam und kurz danach seinen Schal.

„Du kommst mir so nicht weg!" rief sie und baute sich vor dem Dragon Slayer auf. „Was wolltest du mir heute in der Gilde sagen?"

„Ich wollte dir nichts weiter sagen, als…also…nur dass…"

„Ja?"

„Also eigentlich nur, dass du bitte…" Natsu seufzte tief. Er nahm seinen Rucksack von der Schulter und öffnete ihn. „Also, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich… di…dass…ob du…aber dann kam die Ansprache und das Fest, und die Prügeleien…alles dauerte so lange und Gray meinte…"

Er holte tief Luft und ließ den Rucksack sinken.

„Morgen?" fragte er voller Hoffnung noch einmal, doch Lucy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann nicht." murrte Natsu, wurde rot, und hielt etwas so ruckartig und nah an ihr Gesicht, dass sie auf den ersten Blick rein gar nichts erkannte.

Erst einmal zurückweichen und blinzeln…

Es war eine Blume.

Eine große aber einfache Blume. Wie ein großes Gänseblümchen sah sie aus, aber ihr Kopf hing herunter und die grünen Blätter hingen ebenfalls schlapp vor Wassermangel runter, die weißen Blütenblätter kringelten sich langsam ein.

Die Blume war in einem wirklich erbärmlichen Zustand, aber sie ließ Lucys Herz so hoch schlagen, wie es kein gewöhnlicher Strauß Rosen hätte tun können.

„Ich wollte nur…" fing Natsu wieder an. „A-Aber es kam so viel dazwischen und plötzlich gratulierten dir alle und ich fand nicht – dass es so passend wäre, es sollte ja nicht…wegen heute… und sonst, ob du heute … und so hab ich gewartet, aber Gray…und dann sah sie so aus und das alles ärgerte mich…äh…hm…mh…"

Im Licht der Straßenlaterne sah man nur zwei Silhouetten stehen, und die eine fiel der etwas größeren urplötzlich um den Hals und drückte sie fest an sich.

/Ende/

* * *

Halli Hallo,

wer immer es bis hier runter geschafft hat. Danke schön, dass du meinen kleinen One-Shot gelesen hast. Ich hoffe du hattest ein wenig Freude dabei. =)

Alles Liebe

Cara


End file.
